La vie est un rêve
by Eva et Lils
Summary: Malgré la situation politique difficile du pays, une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Mais que cache-t-elle? Les Maraudeurs, âgés de maintenant 17 ans, entendent bien le découvrir, plus particulièrement Sirius...
1. Default Chapter

" Hé Lunard, par ici ! "

Sirius vit une tête blonde se détacher de la foule pour se diriger rapidement en traînant sa malle vers James et lui. Il sentit son sourire faiblir quelque peu en voyant l'état de son ami.

" Ça va ? " demanda James, apparemment aussi inquiet qu'il l'était.

Et il y a de quoi, pensa Sirius. Les cernes de Remus, plus marquées que jamais, ses traits tirés lui donnaient l'air de quelqu'un qui allait à tout moment tomber dans les pommes. Après tout, il y a deux jours, c'était encore la pleine lune. James et lui auraient vraiment voulu lui tenir compagnie, mais Remus refusa fermement, soutenant que c'était dangereux, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard où ils pouvaient se gambader partout sans être vu, qu'il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul.

" Oh, ça peut aller, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Ah, voilà Peter ! " s'exclama Rémus, apparemment ravi de changer de sujet.

En effet, Peter, qui avait aperçu le petit groupe, se précipita vers eux, portant sa malle tant bien que mal, et arborant un large sourire.

" Salut tout le monde ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

" Hello Queudver, alors, prêt pour notre dernière année à Poudlard ? " demanda Sirius d'un air malicieux.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette année serait la dernière année qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Comme le temps passait vite ! Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier le jour où les futurs Maraudeurs s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, où pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait véritablement l'impression d'exister en dehors de sa « merveilleuse vie de famille », qui depuis toujours voulait diriger son existence. L'amitié qui le liait à James, Peter et Remus était si forte qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux. Mais puisque cette année serait la dernière pour les Maraudeurs à Poudlard, se dit Sirius, un air maléfique sur le visage, alors cette année devra entrer dans l'histoire de l'école, le monde se souviendra des très fameux Maraudeurs et de leurs actions légendaires !

" Hého ? Patmol ? Sirius ?  Mon Siriounet ador ? OHE EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ??? "

La voix de James résonna si fort dans son oreille que Sirius était encore tout étourdi quand il répondit :

" Hein, quoi ? "

" Ça fait trois heures que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention, à quoi tu pensais ? "

" Aux pauvres Serpentards, qui vont souffrir dix fois plus cette année… "

" C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas être à leur place… admit James, affichant le même air sadique. "

" Non mais vraiment James, tu es « préfet-en-chef », quel bel exemple de solidarité entre maisons tu donnes aux nouveaux ! " fit Remus d'un ton railleur.

" Ah non là c'est pas juste, ça fait plus d'un mois que vous me lâchez plus avec ça ! " rétorqua James, excédé.

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu devenir préfet-en-chef, James était sûrement le dernier de la liste, tout comme lui, Sirius. Tout le monde s'attendait à Remus, qui avait été préfet, mais à la surprise générale, James, un beau matin, reçut son badge. Croyant tout d'abord à une erreur, il avait renvoyé la lettre avec le badge à McGonagall en lui expliquant qu'elle s'était sûrement trompée d'adresse ou que le hibou qui avait délivré la lettre avait vraisemblablement un problème d'orientation, et qu'elle devrait penser à le faire examiner. Mais quelques heures plus tard, le badge lui fut une nouvelle fois retourné, mais avec également une magnifique Beuglante de la directrice adjointe qui, d'une voix tonitruante, lui confirmait que le hibou était bien arrivé à destination, et que s'il n'arrêtait pas ses idioties, il écoperait d'un mois de détention avec interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. James et lui avaient tellement ri ce jour-là que James accepta sans trop de mal ses nouvelles responsabilités, tout en redoutant, non sans raison, la réaction du reste du groupe qui, passé le choc, trouva la situation particulièrement amusante et ne se gardait pas de le lui rappeler.

" Il faut bien, c'est pas tous les jours que le grand James Potter, le pire cauchemar de tous les profs, se retrouve Préfet-en-Chef avec d'énoooormes responsabilités sur les bras et qui va en baver toute l'année ! "

" Merci Peter, tu es extrêmement rassurant et encourageant, tu sais…"

" Toutefois, comme c'est notre dernière année ici, je ne serai pas contre un petit « relâchement » de notre part … " commença Remus pensivement.

Sirius le regarda, stupéfait : Remus, alias Lunard, parle de « relâchement » ?

" Moui, c'est bien la première fois que je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que l'on plaigne ces pauvres petits Serpentards ! " continua Remus avec un sourire goguenard.

" Ou là là, si même Remus s'y met, ils auront bien du souci à se faire ! Et vu vos airs à tous les trois, ils vont devoir à chaque fois passer le contenu de leur assiette au rayon X avant de manger quoique ce soit ! "

" Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Peter, il n'y aura pas que les assiettes qu'ils devront passer au rayon X ! " assura Sirius d'un air cynique.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de la gare. Il était 10h53, le train allait bientôt partir.

" Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être monter dans le Poudlard Express si on veut pas que le train parte sans nous, ce serait vraiment dommage… " fit-il remarquer.

Les quatre jeunes hommes dirent alors au revoir à leurs parents respectifs, sauf Sirius, qui les observait en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté alors qu'en réalité il se sentait très mal à l'aise, comme toujours, lors des scènes familiales, où il se sentait comme un intrus parmi eux tous. Mais ce sentiment s'évapora aussitôt lorsque la mère de James le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille avec un sourire d'essayer de ne pas dépasser la centaine de retenues d'ici Noël. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans la locomotive rouge.

Après s'être installés dans un compartiment vide, ils parlèrent avec animation de leurs vacances. Sirius était ravi de rentrer à Poudlard, qui a toujours été et resterait toujours sa première maison, même si pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait passé d'extrêmement bonnes vacances d'été en compagnie des Potter. En effet, lors des vacances après sa sixième année, le jeune homme, ne supportant plus les propos racistes de ses parents envers les moldus (et ne supportant plus ses parents tout court, d'ailleurs), s'était enfui de chez lui pour se réfugier chez James qui l'avait, ainsi que ses parents, accueillit à bras ouverts. Sirius sourit à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites cet été là.

" Tu souris tout seul, maintenant. Mon Dieu, Patmol, ça devient grave ! " dit James, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. " On devrait peut-être t'enfermer dans un asile pour tarés ! "

" Enfin James, tu te rends compte que si l'on fait ça, toutes les filles de Poudlard nous tueraient. Leur enlever leur idole, l'objet de leur vénération, leur seule raison de vivre, ce serait la fin du monde ! " s'exclama Remus d'un ton dramatique, faisant de grand gestes avec ses bras.

Peter et James s'esclaffèrent pendant que Sirius lançait un regard noir à Remus, où l'on pouvait tout de même apercevoir une lueur d'amusement.

" Ah ah ! Très drôle, Lunard. Mais tu as quand même oublié de préciser que je ne suis pas le seul à être vénéré ainsi. Qui de nous deux a eu, l'année dernière, une sorte de furie qui lui a sauté dessus le faisant tomber par terre au moment où McGonagall arrivait ? Je nomme Remus Lupin ! " ajouta théâtralement Sirius en pointant le concerné du doigt tandis que celui-ci rougissait, se remémorant ce souvenir plus qu'embarrassant.

" Attends, tu oublies le meilleur ! " renchérit James en riant. " Quand McGonagall a commencé à hurler comme quoi les couloirs n'étaient pas des lieux appropriés pour faire des choses pas très catholiques ! "

Sirius, Peter et James avaient du mal à respirer tellement ils riaient en revoyant la tête de la directrice adjointe se tordre de fureur alors qu'ils essayaient tous de ne pas lui rire au nez.

" Oui, mais toi, Cornedrue, tu oublies peut-être cette fille qui t'as déclaré sa flamme en plein milieu du cours de potion en comparant tes cheveux à des épines d'hérisson et tes yeux à du poulet bien grill ! " rétorqua Rémus, qui avait beaucoup de mal à réprimer son fou rire en voyant les yeux de James s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Finalement, Remus, aussi rouge qu'un souafle à force de se retenir, éclata d'un grand rire avec eux. Après s'être quelque peu calmé, Sirius déclara :

" Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un chaudron entier ! "

En effet, à peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que son ventre émit un impressionnant gargouillement qui résonna dans tout le compartiment. Ils le regardaient encore tous d'un air de pur ahurissement lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir.

Au moment où il quittait du compartiment, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris une photo, il sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et tomba lourdement par terre. Etourdi par sa chute, il regarda la personne qui l'avait bousculée. C'était une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu foncé et aux longs cheveux châtains. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était en train de se relever et le regardait, très gênée.

" Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu... Je courais pour rattraper quelqu'un et … " balbutia-t-elle, l'air extrêmement gênée.

" Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bizarre, d'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui fait le premier pas quand une fille me plaît. Mais bon, ça peut être l'inverse, au moins ça change ! " répondit-il d'un air décontracté pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, abasourdie.

" Je rigole, je plaisantais ! " ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'expression de la jeune femme. " Tu ne m'as tout de même pas pris au sérieux ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant. Je suis le magnifique et splendide Sirius Black, le roi des blagues ! " annonça-t-il.

" Et de la vantardise ! " enchaîna-t-elle en riant. " Je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Océane. Océane Renaux. "

" Enchanté de vous rencontrer, ma gente dame. " fit-il d'un ton charmeur en faisant une petite courbette.

Sirius, tout en faisant l'idiot, se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée là, il ne l'avait certainement jamais vue avant, étant donné qu'il connaissait plutôt bien toutes les filles du château, pensa-t-il narquoisement. Et puis, « Océane » n'était vraiment pas un prénom anglais, français peut-être, se dit-il en haussant imperceptiblement les épaules.

" Euh, oui bien sûr… " répondit-elle, moqueuse. " Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller rejoindre Lily… "

" Lily ? Lily Evans ? " répéta-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Sirius savait qu'Evans était une 7e année à Gryffondor, tout comme lui, et ses amis, et qu'elle semblait s'être fixée comme objectif de les énerver au plus haut point en rabâchant le cours tous les jours. Sirius s'étonnait souvent qu'elle n'ait toujours pas eu de crampe au bras à force de lever le doigt. Mais en dehors des cours, elle restait souvent toute seule, mais il était vrai que les autres filles de 7e année n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas les mêmes « centres d'intérêt ». Elles semblaient en effet faire une fixation depuis la 1ere année sur les Maraudeurs, non pas que Sirius ne pût les blâmer, ils étaient tellement irrésistibles, se dit-il narquoisement. Bien que Peter ne paraissait pas les intéresser autant que James, Remus ou lui-même, ce qui était, pour ainsi dire, assez compréhensible. Reprenant ses esprits, Sirius ajouta :

" Vous vous connaissez, toutes les deux? Ah bah tiens justement là voil ! "

Effectivement, celle-ci avançait vers eux, traînant sa manifestement très lourde malle et respirant bruyamment. D'ailleurs, celle d'Océane semblait toute aussi bien remplie. Sirius se demanda si elles y avaient fourré tous les livres de chez Fleury et Bott pour que Lily soit tellement essoufflée qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle venait de faire au minimum dix fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, songea Sirius, avec elle tout est possible, il espérait seulement que sa copine n'était pas comme elle sinon ils allaient vraiment avoir des problèmes pour réaliser leur projet ultime (traumatiser les Serpentards à vie) avec deux Lily sur le dos… Non pas qu'elle était vraiment dangereuse pour les empêcher d'arriver à leur fin mais elle avait la fâcheuse manie de les poursuivre du matin au soir pour essayer de les dissuader quand une nouvelle manigance se mettait en place. La jeune femme, les joues rougies par l'effort, tourna ses yeux verts en direction d'Océane.

" Ah, t'es l ! " s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très soulagée. " Je me demandais où tu étais passée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? "

" Je te cherchais figure-toi, puis j'ai foncé dans euh…, Sirius, oui c'est ça Sirius, alors qu'il sortait de son compartiment. "

" Oh… je vois. Décidément, t'as pas changée, Océane… " la taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

" Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? " répliqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

" Rien, rien… " répondit-elle, semblant soudain très intéressée par le plafond.

Puis, se tournant vers Sirius, elle ajouta :

" Salut Sirius, passé de bonnes vacances ? "

" Excellentes, ma chère, excellentes, merci. J'imagine que vous avez passé tout l'été à vous instruire en apprenant tous les livres par cœur, je me trompe ? "

" Je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça ! " rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. " C'est toujours mieux que de faire vos petites farces stupides ! "

" Nos petites farces stupides ? " répéta Sirius d'un air outragé. " Comment ose-tu ? Tout ce que nous faisons c'est pour… "

" EXCUSEZ-MOI de vous déranger " fit Océane d'une voix forte, " vous ne pourriez pas remettre votre charmante discussion à plus tard ? C'est que j'aimerais bien aller m'asseoir et m'installer dans un compartiment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, je n'ai aucune envie de rester debout ici pendant tout le trajet à écouter deux zigotos en train de se chamailler. "

 " Ça c'était pas gentil " dit Sirius en faisant la moue. " Mais vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de compartiment, vous deux ? Vous savez que ça doit faire… " Il regarda sa montre " presque une heure que le train est parti et vous n'avez TOUJOURS pas trouvé de place ? "

" Euh, en fait, non. " fit Lily d'un air embarrassé. " On est arrivées un peu en retard et tout est plein, mais je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose… "

" Ça m'étonnerait, tous les compartiments vides ont sûrement déjà été pris, et puis puisqu'on y est, venez dans le nôtre, ça nous permettra de faire, ou re-faire connaissance au lieu de rester plantés dans le couloir comme les armures de Poudlard ! "

" Mais vous êtes déjà quatre, non ? Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas ? " demanda Lily timidement.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Lily aussi mal à l'aise, peut-être parce qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude de lui crier dessus que c'était bizarre de se mettre à lui parler normalement. Il espérait seulement que les autres ne lui en voudront pas trop de les ramener dans leur compartiment, mais après tout, il n'allait pas les laisser dans le couloir à errer pendant des heures, il n'était quand même pas _aussi_ cruel.

" Mais non, allez, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Allez, entrez, c'est la porte juste là. Bon, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai une faim de loup, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger. "

" Mais la dame du train va venir d'un moment à l'autre ! " assura Lily.

" Ça m'est égal, je crève de faim, à tout à l'heure ! "

Sirius leur fit un signe de la main et commençait à s'en aller quand Lily lui cria :

" Eh attend ! Si tu veux manger on a des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons dans nos malles si vous voulez, toi et tes copains. Les parents d'Océane sont propriétaires d'une confiserie. " expliqua-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. " Ils nous ont donné tellement de friandises qu'on ne sait même pas si on va pouvoir les finir cette année ! " termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Décidément, cette Lily ressemblait de moins en moins à celle de l'année dernière, et de l'année d'avant… Sirius supposa qu'étant donné qu'il les avait invitées à s'installer dans leur compartiment, elle pensait qu'elle se devait d'être aimable, pour une fois. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, songea Sirius en s'imaginant face à une montagne de friandises haute de 3 mètres …

" C'est donc pour ça que vos bagages semblent peser une tonne ! " dit Sirius, examinant les valises plus que volumineuses des deux jeunes femmes. " Je me demandais ce que vous aviez bien pu y mettre ! Eh bien, c'est parfait ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux, et, prenant leur bagages et se dirigeant vers son compartiment, leur lança :

" Laissez passer le gentleman, et allons nous empiffrer gaiement ! "

C'était donc un Sirius extrêmement réjoui portant sans mal deux énormes valises pleines à craquer, qui retourna vers les Maraudeurs, suivi de deux jeunes femmes mi-amusées, mi-gênées devant sa très bonne humeur.

" Te revoilà enfin ! " s'exclama James, qui jouait avec Remus et Peter à une partie de bataille explosive. " On se demandait ce que tu… " Il se tût brusquement en voyant les bras chargés de Sirius, puis continua, exaspér :

" Ne me dis pas que tu as du acheter deux autres malles pour faire rentrer toutes tes provisions ? Parce que là, je vais vraiment croire que tu as perdu la tête ! "

Remus et Peter se tournèrent vers Sirius, puis les malles, puis encore sur lui, incrédules.

" Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? " rétorqua-t-il d'un air offensé. " Un goinfre ? "

Devant la réponse affirmative de James et des deux autres, il rajouta avec une mine boudeuse :

" En fait il y a bien plein de bonbons… Oh mais laisse-moi finir et arrête, lâche ça, Remus, ils ne sont pas à moi, alors si t'en veux, tu demandes au lieu de te jeter sur moi comme un lion affamé, ok ? (Remus enleva rapidement son bras, surpris) Non mais vraiment… Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé deux ravissantes demoiselles en détresse dans le couloir et je leur ai évidemment proposé de se joindre à nous, vu qu'elles n'ont pas trouvé de place ailleurs. N'est-ce pas les filles ? " fit-il en se retournant avec un sourire.

Lily et Océane, qui regardaient la scène d'un air amusé, acquiescèrent. Sirius entra alors dans le compartiment et referma la porte derrière les deux jeunes femmes. James semblait peu enthousiaste d'accueillir Lily, mais, remarquant qu'elle était beaucoup plus sociable que d'habitude, décida visiblement d'être agréable en retour.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut présenté, installé et tous les bonbons, qui, il était vrai, étaient d'une quantité plus que suffisant pour toute l'année, sortis, à la grande joie de Sirius, James, resté anormalement discret jusque-là, demanda avec intérêt:

" Au fait, Océane, pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de transfert d'élèves, ces temps-ci. "

Et ce n'est pas étonnant, pensa Sirius sombrement. Depuis quelques temps, un mage noir, qui disait s'appeler Voldemort (quel nom ridicule, pensa Sirius), gagnait en puissance et cherchait des partisans parmi les familles dites de « sang-pur » pour éradiquer le monde des sorciers nés de moldus. Il n'y avait pas encore de victimes, mais ça ne saurait tarder. La guerre menaçait d'éclater à tout instant, l'atmosphère était tendue, et personne n'osait vraiment sortir librement, et encore moins faire un long voyage pour venir précisément ici, en Angleterre, alors que la menace était grande. Le jeune homme se reprit, s'efforçant de chasser ces pensées sinistres. Il tourna la tête vers Océane et remarqua que son visage s'était assombri et que ses yeux étincelaient étrangement.

Doucement, elle prit la parole :

" Eh bien, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mon prénom est loin d'être anglais. Je viens de France, où j'ai fait mes études à l'école de Beauxbâtons jusqu'ici. A la fin de l'année dernière, mes parents qui, comme vous l'a précisé Lily, tiennent une confiserie, se sont fait attaquer par des Mangemorts, vous savez, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux partisans de Trucmachinchose, j'arrive jamais à me rappeler son nom, enfin bon peu importe. Heureusement eux n'on rien mais la boutique a été entièrement détruite. Ils ont alors décidé d'emménager en Angleterre non seulement pour reconstruire une boutique mais aussi parce que ma mère a de la famille ici qui pourrait les aider.. "

Océane s'arrêta un instant. Sirius vit Lily lui lancer discrètement un regard auquel Océane répondit en hochant négativement la tête de façon presque imperceptible. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que Remus avait également aperçu leur petit échange mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Océane reprit :

" Enfin, c'est la raison qu'ils m'ont donnée mais je pense que c'est essentiellement parce que mes parents voulaient me mettre à Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Poudlard est, il paraît, le lieu le plus sûr du monde ! " continua-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Ça oui, approuva Sirius silencieusement, y a pas plus sûr, avec Dumbledore comme directeur, les risques étaient vraiment minimes. En observant Océane, il remarqua qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise et apparemment peu envieuse d'aborder le sujet. Il se demanda pourquoi mais n'eût pas le loisir de réfléchir sur la question car la voix de Remus s'éleva :

" Comment connais-tu Lily ? " demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

" Nos mères sont amies et nous le sommes devenues aussi à force de nous voir pendant les grandes vacances. " expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire à Lily. " Mais la mère de Lily ne savait pas que la mienne était une sorcière, et elle a inventé toute une excuse sur l'école où Lily allait tout au long de l'année, de même que ma mère, qui lui a raconté que j'étais dans une école spéciale d'arts plastiques alors que je dessine comme un pied ! Quand elles ont enfin compris que nous faisions tous partie du même monde, elles sont devenues complètement folles et on les a retrouvées en train de faire la danse du ventre au beau milieu du salon ! On n'a jamais compris ce qui leur était passé par la tête ! " ajouta Océane avec un sourire niais tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

Sirius, dans l'hilarité générale, remarqua qu'Océane avait détourné la conversation avec une habileté incroyable et il se demanda ce que cette fille à l'allure d'ange pouvait bien cacher car pour lui, il était clair qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dit, et que ce n'était pas un de ces petits secrets stupides et sans importance.

Soudainement, Lily se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers James, complètement paniquée :

" Mon Dieu ", s'écria-t-elle affolée. " On doit aller à la réunion des préfets au milieu du train, c'est dans 20 minutes, dépêche-toi, je ne veux surtout pas être en retard ! "

" Mais Lily, tu viens de dire, que la réunion est dans 20 minutes, on a tout notre temps, c'est pas comme si on allait se perdre dans le train ! " s'exclama-t-il, l'air toujours aussi stupide avec la bouche grande ouverte.

" Non mais ça va pas la tête ! " répondit-elle à la surprise générale, personne n'avait vu Lily aussi hystérique. Elle agitait ses bras dans tous les sens et dansait sur ses deux pieds impatiemment. " On n'a pas du tout notre temps, on doit arriver au minimum dix minutes en avance et si tu ne te dépêches pas, on n'y sera pas avant l'an 2020 ! Océane, je te laisse entre les mains de ses charmants jeunes hommes, ne fais pas trop de bêtises ! " dit-elle rapidement d'un ton taquin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" Oui maman, c'est promis. " répondit Océane du tac-au-tac, avec un sourire de petite fille modèle.

Lily attrapa le bras de James, le força à se lever et l'entraîna hors du compartiment malgré ses cris de protestations et un dernier regard désespéré à ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire.

" Eh ben, elle le maîtrise, James ! " s'exclama Peter, un air à la fois réjoui et stupéfait sur le visage.

Il était tellement inhabituel de voir un James complètement hébété se faire traîner dehors par une Lily Evans totalement névrosée que les quatre jeunes gens furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura de longues minutes. Finalement, Sirius vit Océane se redresser, le visage écarlate, et les yeux humides de larmes :

" Au fait, Lily m'a raconté toutes vos facéties envers les Serpentards, j'espère que je ne vais pas y être répartie… "

" Aucune chance ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore rencontré de vrais Serpentards, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux ! " la rassura Remus.

" J'y compte bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec vous ! Et vous savez quoi ? "

Elle s'approcha d'eux l'air conspirateur et leur dit à voix basse avec un sourire carnassier :

" Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à participer à vos petites manœuvres ? Je ne veux pas me vanter mais je suis plutôt douée en potions, ça pourrait vous être utile ! "

Ils la regardèrent, franchement étonnés. Sirius pensa que finalement, elle n'était pas aussi angélique que ça et se dit intérieurement qu'il devrait peut-être faire attention et protéger ses arrières. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux trois expressions enthousiastes de ses amis, Sirius répondit :

" Mais bien sûr, jolie demoiselle, je ne vous savais pas aussi subtile mais, comme dit Dumbledore, on en apprend tous les jours ! " répondit-il avec le même sourire qu'Océane.

" Euh… " hésita Océane. " Ce serait bien que vous évitiez de parler de tout ça devant Lily, vous savez, elle me tuerait immédiatement. "

Ils se remirent à rire et s'en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Le train ne tarda ensuite pas à ralentir, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. La joyeuse troupe descendit pour se retrouver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où Hagrid les accueillit chaleureusement pendant qu'Océane le dévisageait bouche bée, apparemment très impressionnée par son apparence. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle, regardant anxieusement la Répartition alors qu'Océane, semblait beaucoup plus nerveuse alors qu'elle attendait avec les premières années en se tordant les mains. Finalement, au grand soulagement de tous, elle se retrouva à Gryffondor, et se précipita vers eux, manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber par terre en ratant une marche. Heureusement, personne ne parût le remarquer car tout le monde s'était tourné vers Dumbledore, qui s'était levé pour leur souhaiter un bon appétit.

" Tu sais " dit Sirius à Océane une fois qu'elle fût assise en face de lui, en rougissant encore terriblement. " Tu me rappelles la fille de ma cousine Andromeda, elle vient à peine de naître et pourtant elle s'est débrouillée pour rendre ses parents fous à force de tomber ou de tout casser partout où elle va. "

Avant qu'elle eût le temps de protester, les quatre longues tables se remplirent instantanément de viandes, salades, et de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Sirius, ravi, se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture car malgré tous les bonbons qu'il avait avalés pendant le trajet, il avait véritablement l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours.

Les autres le regardèrent d'une expression mi-amusée, mi-dégoûtée :

" Euh Sirius, ça te dérangerait d'utiliser les couverts ? Tu sais ils sont là pour qu'on les utilise et vraiment si tu continues comme ça tu vas me faire passer l'envie de manger pour le restant de ma vie… " dit Peter, le regardant comme s'il s'inquiétait de sa santé mentale.

" Mais Queudver, tu sais bien que c'est mon instinct animal qui se réveille… Et puis, ça ne te ferait pas trop de mal de perdre un peu de poids, tu en as bien besoin… "

" Hey ! " fit le concerné avec une expression offensée pendant que les autres éclataient de rire.

" Alors les garçons, vous avez l'intention d'ouvrir un peu vos livres cette année ? " demanda Lily d'un ton désapprobateur pendant qu'Océane pouffait de rire.

" Pourquoi faire ? " demandèrent Sirius et James en cœur.

Rémus, songea Sirius avec amusement, n'avait préféré rien dire, hochant la tête d'un air désespéré et Peter ne voulait visiblement pas s'attarder sur le sujet, préférant se concentrer sur son assiette.

" Mais ce sont les Aspics, ne me dites quand même pas que vous avez oubli ? Si vous voulez rater votre vie, continuez comme ça, c'est bien parti pour ! "

" Oh allez Lily, ne sois pas si mélodramatique ! " fit Océane, une mine décontractée sur le visage. " C'est notre dernière année ici, et la première pour moi, mais bon enfin bref, il faut bien en profiter ! "

" Enfin quelqu'un de sens ! " s'exclama James. " Sans nous, les Serpentards passeraient une année beaucoup trop monotone, mais heureusement que nous, les Maraudeurs, sommes là pour donner un peu de piquant dans leur vie terne et ennuyeuse ! "

Après s'être bien remplis l'estomac et le discours habituel de Dumbledore, le groupe des six monta directement dans les dortoirs après s'être dit bonne nuit.

Mais une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, les quatre garçons se jetèrent dans leur lit respectif dans un synchronisme parfait et se regardèrent quelques instants.

Enfin James prit la parole :

" Alors, votre avis ? "

" Elle est sympa, drôle, vive, blagueuse… et tout ce qu'on veut mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle… "

" Je suis d'accord. " fit aussitôt James.

Lui et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Tous les deux, ils semblaient toujours être d'accord sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça en devenait presque effrayant parfois.

" C'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise en parlant de sa famille… " admit Peter. " Vous pensez qu'on aurait du l'accepter parmi nous ? "

" On verra bien ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain… " fit James malicieusement. " Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette fille recèle de mystères… Alors à nous de jouer ! "

" Non " coupa Remus d'un air grave. " Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille, et qu'elle nous dira quand elle sera prête. "

Sirius pensa qu'il avait raison, et qu'il s'y connaissait suffisamment en secrets pour savoir ce qui était bon de faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, il sentait, il savait qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose de très important. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait cette impression d'urgence, de nécessité de connaître la vérité, il _devait_ savoir.

" Mais Lunard, où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Elle cache quelque chose, quelque chose d'énorme, c'est évident, et Lily semble savoir quoi, on devrait peut-être lui demander… "

" Il en est hors de question, vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour sa vie privée ?  Si elle ne veut pas nous dire, c'est qu'il y a forcément une bonne raison, on doit lui laisser du temps. " fit Rémus d'un ton sans réplique.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Finalement, James concéda :

" C'est vrai, t'as raison, Remus, on n'a pas le droit de fouiller comme ça, mais c'est juste qu'on la connaît à peine, et elle arrive justement maintenant, dans cette période… "

" Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle est partisane de Tu-Sais-Qui ? " demanda Peter d'un ton apeuré.

" Non non, sinon elle ne serait jamais à Gryffondor (hum hum…), mais il y a anguille sous roche, c'est certain, sinon pourquoi risquer un voyage jusqu'ici, alors que c'est justement dans ce pays que la situation est la plus dangereuse ? Il y a moins de péril en France, que je sache ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ses parents se sont fait attaquer s'ils étaient là-bas ? Les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent pas aux sorciers par hasard, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides… "

Tous réfléchirent un instant à la question, puis Peter, après un bâillement bien sonore, fit d'un ton las :

" Bon les gars, tout ça est très intéressant mais je vous propose qu'on aille tous se coucher, je suis exténué et puis après tout, il paraît que la nuit porte conseil ! "

Et sur ce, les quatre Maraudeurs approuvèrent vivement, et après s'être changés, sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A :** Tout d'abord, MERCI !!! Eva et moi (eh oui, nous sommes bien deux) sommes devenues très hystériques quand on a reçu vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !!!

Merci donc à MysticalBlueVirus, m4r13, Gabrielletrompelamort (mille fois merci pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais complètement oublié !), El Padawan et Sln, on vous adore !!

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !!

.

.

****

Les premiers jours à Poudlard furent avant tout assez riches en surprises. D'abord, Océane ne racontait vraiment pas d'histoires: c'était une experte en potions, et même le très sévère professeur Silver ne trouvait rien à redire, ce qui constituait véritablement le miracle du siècle. Les talents d'Océane ont donc été évidemment requis pour fabriquer une énorme quantité de potion de rajeunissement légèrement améliorée qui a été ensuite été délicatement glissée (au grand soin de Lunard) dans la patacitrouille des Serpentards pendant le petit-déjeuner du deuxième jour de la rentrée. Même les professeurs étaient hilares (exceptés Silver et McGonagall, même si celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à ne pas sourire) devant le troupeau de bébés en couches assis sur les bancs désormais trop bas, ce qui faisait qu'on ne voyait que le bout de leurs crânes, et un vacarme assourdissant remplissait la Grande Salle pendant plusieurs minutes par des pleurs et des cris frénétiques. Quand au bout de dix minutes, l'effet se dissipa, les Serpentards reprirent leur âge normal, même si certains d'entre eux continuaient à sucer leur pouce innocemment, quand ils croyaient que personne ne les regardait.

Finalement, les Maraudeurs avaient évidemment tout de suite été punis, mais naturellement personne n'aurait osé soupçonner les élèves modèles que représentaient Océane et Lily. Celle-ci avait de plus agréablement changée : finie la petite intello exaspérante qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque ou à crier après eux. Désormais, même si elle n'approuvait pas toujours leur comportement, elle semblait essayer de faire un effort et accepter leur passe-temps favori, qui pour elle était malgré tout un moyen « d'apporter un peu de gaieté (enfin, pas pour les Serpentards, mais qui s'en souciait ?) dans ce monde de brutes ».

Ce même jour, alors que les six jeunes gens allaient en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, une voix leur cria :

" Alors, Potter, toujours avec ces loubards ? Et deux Sang-de-Bourbe en plus, décidément t'es tombé bien bas… "

Ils firent tous volte-face, pour se retrouver devant Rogue, Avery, Rosier et…

" Regulus ? " s'exclama Sirius stupéfait avant que James n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

" Bonjour, Sirius. " dit Regulus d'une voix calme.

" Regulus. " répondit-il tout aussi calmement et froidement. " Je vois que tu as choisi tes amis. " ajouta-t-il, une nuance de tristesse et de regret dans la voix.

C'était comme si plus rien n'existait à part son frère et lui. Les autres s'étaient figés, regardant la scène en silence, même les Serpentards et Océane, qui ne devait pas y comprendre grand-chose.

" Allons Sirius, " répliqua Regulus d'un ton moqueur, " ne me dit pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas, on en a déjà parlé. "

" Et je vois que tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit !

.

_flashback___

_" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? " demanda Regulus au seuil de la porte, inquiet, pendant que Sirius sortait toutes ses affaires en les jetant rageusement sur son lit._

_" J'en ai marre, je m'en vais, je ne peux plus vivre ici !!!! "_

_" Tu t'en vas ? Mais… mais… où ? "_

_" N'importe où, ça m'est égal ! " rétorqua-t-il en sortant sa grosse malle de sous son lit._

_Il commença à lancer ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa valise et la referma d'un coup sec. Se retournant, il vit son frère, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, une expression de résignation sur le visage. Son visage se radoucit aussitôt._

_" Ecoute… " commença Sirius. " J'aurais aimé que ce soit différent, mais on ne choisit pas sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_Regulus resta silencieux._

_" Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses sur ce que je vais te dire, Regulus, mais au final ce sera à toi de décider. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été proches, toi et moi, comme deux frères devraient l'être, mais on a toujours eu une certaine tolérance l'un envers l'autre. Je sais que tu penses que j'ai tort d'agir comme je le fais, mais sache que je sais en quoi je crois et que je me battrai pour ça. "_

_" Et en quoi tu crois ? "_

_" En un monde meilleur, sans distinction d'aucune sorte, un avenir sûr, où l'on pourra vivre en paix. Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui se passe ? Ce Voldemort, il cherche à anéantir des personnes qui n'ont jamais rien fait, innocentes, qui sont des être humains ! Il veut une guerre, et il l'aura. Très bientôt. Ça va commencer, tout le monde le sait. Et je sais dans quel camp je serai. C'est à ton tour de décider, Régulus, et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. "_

_Et, jetant un dernier regard à son frère, il ouvrit la fenêtre et après avoir jeté sa malle à travers la mince ouverture, il s'y engouffra à son tour et partit._

_._

" Je t'ai écouté ! Tu as dit que c'était à moi de décider, j'ai décidé. Avec tes beaux discours, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire quoi que soit ! A part le pitre, comme d'habitude. Ce ne sont que des paroles, et rien d'autre ! Moi, j'agirai, je ferai quelque chose pour rendre le monde meilleur ! "

Ses paroles blessèrent Sirius plus qu'il ne l'en laissait paraître. Régulus avait ainsi choisi son camp. Il n'y avait rien à en redire.

" Très bien. Fais comme tu le sens. Je ferai pareil. "

Sirius se retourna brusquement et s'en alla, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir alors qu'un silence de mort s'était installé. Tout le monde semblait s'être rendu compte que le sujet était bien trop grave pour l'interrompre ou pour s'en moquer.

Alors que Sirius sortait du château vers le lac, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux de toute sa vie. Regulus était le seul membre des Black que Sirius pouvait à peu près considérer comme sa famille. Regulus a toujours été, et il le savait, le chouchou des parents. Mais même si Sirius et lui n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de penser et qu'ils étaient dans des maisons plus que rivales, ils se respectaient et s'acceptaient mutuellement. Regulus avait compris qu'ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur le statut d'un « sang-pur » mais il l'avait néanmoins couvert lorsque Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui l'été dernier. Et maintenant, maintenant Sirius le retrouvait avec une bande de futurs mangemorts, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, qui étaient tous plus vieux que lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius réalisa à quel point la guerre les affecterait tous, ses amis, ses proches… Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie à Poudlard semblait avoir repris son cours normal, enfin, aussi normal que possible. Sirius s'efforça d'effacer la conversation entre Regulus et lui, et personne, ce dont il en était reconnaissant, ne lui posa de questions. Il retrouva bientôt le sourire et se dit qu'après tout se morfondre dans son coin ne mènerait à rien et qu'il prendrait les choses comme elles viendraient.

Mais il avait un autre problème en tête. Ainsi, qu'il était en cours de métamorphose, Sirius réfléchissait avec acharnement au secret que pouvait bien cacher Océane. La jeune fille s'était parfaitement adaptée à son nouveau quotidien et paraissait très épanouie. Sirius se promit de percer son secret si bien gardé puis se mit à penser au mauvais quart d'heure qu'allait passer les Serpentards avec la nouvelle farce que les Maraudeurs avaient préparée. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

" M. Black ", fit soudain la voix de McGonagall, " pourriez-vous nous dire en quoi les différences entre une racine de madigan et un pied de vermutte sont étonnantes, et donc dangereuses en cas de métamorphoses ? "

" Oh eh bien professeur, voilà " commença Sirius sur un ton expert en joignant les mains sur sa table, " Les différences entre la… hum… ah oui, merci James, racine de mandigan et le pied de vormutte, si je ne me trompe, sont tout à fait passionnantes. En effet, la couleur de ces deux… euh…"

" Merci M. Black. " coupa McGonagall d'un ton froid après l'avoir regardé pendant quelques instants, " Ce sera tout, par contre, vous viendrez en retenue dans mon bureau lundi à 19h30. "

A la surprise générale, Patmol, se sentant soudain extrêmement léger, se jeta au pied de son professeur, et embrassa le bas de sa robe avec adoration et ferveur. Des éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la salle classe, et Sirius lui-même eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.

" C'est sa façon très personnelle de vous remercier pour lui avoir donné une retenue " expliqua James en riant devant l'expression horrifiée de McGonagall, " c'est sa toute première de l'année et il l'attendait avec impatience. "

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius fut le premier à sortir. Une fois dehors, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire et s'écroula littéralement sur le sol. Mcgonagall était naturellement parvenue à reprendre là où elle en était, bien que depuis elle évitait très soigneusement de l'interroger, ou même de le regarder. Il s'était contenu pendant tout le reste de l'heure mais là il n'en pouvait plus et était quasiment sorti en courant de la classe pour ne pas exploser en plein milieu du cours et se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà, bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il voulait quand même éviter d'en « faire trop », ça ne ferait pas naturel.

" J'y crois pas ?!? Tu es ENCORE en train de rire tout seul ?! " s'éleva une voix que Sirius reconnut immédiatement en tant que celle de James, qui de toute évidence venait de sortir de la classe. " C'est vraiment de pire en pire, mon pauvre ! D'abord tu m'écoute pas quand je te parle, puis tu souris tout seul comme un débile profond, et maintenant t'as l'air de t'éclater, tout seul par terre dans le couloir… "

Sirius, incapable de s'arrêter, se releva tant bien que mal et se tourna vers son ami et se rendit compte que tous les autres élèves le regardaient bizarrement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son fou rire de plus belle et il s'écroula de nouveau, mais contre le mur cette fois, ou plus exactement contre le tableau d'une vieille sorcière qui rouspéta pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans un langage complètement incompréhensible avant de tomber soudainement endormie et de ronfler bruyamment. Océane, surprise, haussa un sourcil mais Sirius entendit Lily lui dire :

" Cherche pas à comprendre. "

En effet, personne n'y prêtait attention, habitué aux réactions plus qu'étranges du tableau. Appliquant le conseil de Lily, Océane posa ses yeux sur Sirius, toujours pété de rire, et demanda à Remus :

" Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est le charme particulièrement irrésistible de McGonagall qui lui fait cet effet ? " demanda Océane.

Une nouvelle fois, il leva les yeux pour voir au complet les Maraudeurs et leurs deux « nouvelles recrues » le regarder tous d'un air totalement médusé mais également amusé.

" Oh eh bien, ce doit être un mélange des deux " analysa Remus d'un ton très connaisseur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. " Car d'habitude, il rigole aussi comme ça mais seulement avec nous alors que là, depuis le début de l'année, c'est-à-dire depuis deux jours, il arrive à se divertir tout seul !Ce qui, au passage, est assez inquiétant. Je pense que le charme de notre très cher professeur de Métamorphose commence à opérer après six années de vaines tentatives. Il y a un début à tout, et je leur souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur… Dommage que ça ne marche pas sur nous aussi… " ajouta Remus avec ironie.

" Ben quoi ? T'es jaloux Lunard ? " demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Remus lui tira la langue.

" Oh, ça c'était vraiment très fin ! " ajouta Patmol avec un sourire.

" Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais je commence à avoir sérieusement faim " intervint Peter alors que son ventre émettait pour la énième fois des gargouillements sonores.

" Ok, on y va ou notre estomac sur pattes va nous faire une crise ! " dit James en riant.

Océane et Lily éclatèrent d'un rire frais et joyeux. Apparemment, pensa Sirius alors que la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la grande salle, ces deux-là n'étaient pas encore habituées au ventre très demandeur de Peter. Pas grave, elles devront bien s'y faire ! Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondors, une chouette au pelage brun clair fondit sur eux, ou plus exactement sur Océane.

" Ambre ! " s'exclama la jeune fille étonnée. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Elle porte une lettre, tu crois qu'elle vient de qui ? " demanda Lily brusquement, visiblement aussi étonnée qu'Océane.

" Je sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe, je dirais même tout le contraire ! "

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Sirius ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à recevoir une lettre, les autres non plus, apparemment. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien pendant qu'Océane bougeaient détacha la lettre et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, sa mine s'assombrissait de plus en plus et quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Lily qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet, l'air mal à l'aise.

" Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils l'ont fait ! " murmura la jeune femme d'un ton austère que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Lily eut soudain l'air mortifiée et ferma les yeux comme pour amortir le choc.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Peter. " De quoi vous parlez ? "

Océane se tourna vers lui, comme si elle réalisait soudainement qu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle.

" Oh, rien, c'est pas très grave. Mes parents… ont… des problèmes d'argent, vous voyez. Et ils viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils ont vendu la maison qu'on avait en France. C'était ma maison d'enfance, vous comprenez, c'est là que j'ai grandi… "

" Ah je comprends, j'espère que ça va s'arranger… " fit Peter d'un ton compatissant.

Sirius, en revanche, pouvait très clairement voir qu'elle mentait, ainsi que James et Remus, à en juger par leur expression soupçonneuse. Il se retint de justesse de lui rétorquer qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, et qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Mais en y réfléchissant, après tout, ils n'avaient _pas vraiment _le droit de savoir, vu qu'eux aussi avaient des choses à dissimuler : toute l'histoire avec Remus, eux qui étaient animagi… Et il était absolument hors de question qu'ils partagent ce secret avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était _leur_ secret, à eux seuls, aux Maraudeurs…

Océane, pendant ce temps, s'était excusée et était sortie de la salle en courant à moitié, Lily se précipitant derrière elle.

" Eh ben, je savais pas qu'une maison lui causerait autant de peine " fit Peter en soupirant.

" Queudver, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle nous a raconté des bobards ? C'était évident ! " s'exclama James, exaspéré.

" Ah, c'est pour ça alors… "

Ils évitèrent depuis de parler de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Océane, d'ordinaire si joyeuse et joviale, semblait maintenant plus distante, plus réservée et Lily paraissait tourmentée, troublée. Mais toutes les inquiétudes de Sirius s'envolèrent d'un seul coup quand James, qui était poursuiveur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui annonça que les matchs commenceraient dans trois semaines.

" Et devine quoi ? " lui fit James. " On joue contre les Serpentards ! Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon apparut sur son visage. "

" On va leur mettre une de ces raclées, ils s'en souviendront longtemps ! " renchérit Sirius.

Et les entraînements quasi journaliers commencèrent. Sirius, qui était batteur, faisait équipe avec Mike, un joueur de cinquième année très timide mais excellent sur un balai. Le premier jour, il était tellement impressionné par les autres membres de l'équipe, qui avaient tous deux ans de plus que lui, qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la séance d'entraînement. Mais une fois dans les vestiaires, il avait littéralement explosé de rire quand Sirius lui eut raconté une de ses innombrables blagues, ce qui avait permis de briser la glace entre eux. Mais sur le terrain, c'était une vraie bête enragée et Sirius et lui représentaient le pire cauchemar de l'équipe adverse. Ensuite venait Chris, un grand gaillard toujours de bonne humeur, qui plaisantait à longueur de journée, même si personne ne l'écoutait. Son humour en effet était… très spécial mais c'était un brave type. Puis Sheryl, qui était quant à elle, une ravissante poursuiveuse américaine, qui faisait ses études en Angleterre pour suivre ses parents, qui avaient comme on dit la « bougeotte ». Si aux premiers abords, elle passait pour une personne froide et impassible, une fois qu'on la connaissait mieux elle pouvait dire des choses sans queue ni tête et des bêtises pas possibles, elle était « presque » aussi pire que Sirius, ce qui était vraiment quelque chose. Et James, évidemment, était le troisième poursuiveur, et ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire pendant les matchs que de marquer des buts à longueur de temps sans même laisser l'ombre d'un espoir aux autres équipes, c'était à se demander si un attrapeur était réellement nécessaire. Karyn, qui était chargée d'attraper le vif, pariait avant chaque match avec Remus que l'équipe n'avait nullement besoin des cent cinquante points qu'il rapportait pour gagner. Et à chaque fois, Remus perdait, au grand amusement des Gryffondors, qui le regardaient après les matchs donner trois gallions à Karyn en grommelant. Mais Karyn n'en était pas moins une attrapeuse exemplaire, extrêmement rapide et expéditive. Enfin venait le gardien, Ian, qui était d'une arrogance et d'une stupidité suprême, et se pavanait devant tout le monde comme si, grâce à lui l'équipe avait gagné la coupe quatre ans de suite alors qu'aucun poursuiveur, ou presque, n'avait réussi à passer à travers la défense de fer que James et ses coéquipiers avaient mis au point. Quel imbécile, pensait Sirius à chaque fois qu'il essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention en racontant comment il avait spectaculairement évité un cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur sa tête alors que celui-ci lui était passé au moins cinq mètres à côté.

Les jours passaient sans que les Maraudeurs ne comprennent ce qui se passait avec Océane. La jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment comme avant, recommençait à rire avec les jeunes hommes. Cependant, Sirius trouvait qu'elle se forçait à avoir l'air joyeuse et qu'elle n'était pas naturelle comme les premiers jours de la rentrée. Quant à Lily, Sirius devinait que la jeune fille savait très bien ce que cachait sa meilleure amie mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le poids du secret, à cause de ses airs inquiets et songeurs, même si elle paraissait aussi vive que d'habitude. En effet, la jolie rousse semblait très fatiguée ces derniers temps et quand elle regardait Océane, son regard était empli d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Alors que les six jeunes gens allaient à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius, légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres, se fit rattraper par Océane.

" Tu sais que tu m'avais promis de me faire une description de tous les professeurs de Poudlard! " lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Patmol éclata de rire.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai! Si tu t'assois avec moi en cours de Défense, je pourrais te faire une charmante présentation de nos très chers et adorés professeurs… " répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sirius vit Océane ouvrir de grands yeux et fixer quelque chose d'arrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, une voix retentit dans son dos:

" Je ne doute absolument pas de vos talents d'orateur, M. Black, mais essayez d'être clément quand vous passerez à ma description! "

Sirius se retourna pour faire face au Professeur Parker qui le regardait avec une moue moqueuse. Il reprit rapidement contenance.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, quand je parle de mes professeurs, c'est avec une extrême adoration " dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Si c'est la même adoration avec laquelle vous parlez aux filles alors je devrais prévenir les professeurs de se méfier du spécimen Black qui se trouve dans leur classe! " rétorqua Parker.

Sirius le regarda, éberlué. Ce professeur semblait en savoir plus sur lui que … lui-même ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Parker se retournait vers Océane.

" N'oubliez pas de passer à mon bureau tout à l'heure, Miss Renaux " lui dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le professeur s'éloigna.

Au moment où il disparut, Lily, Océane, James, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

Sirius les regarda bizarrement.

" Ben vous voyez, c'est vous qui êtes complètement maboules. Vous rigolez sans aucune raison ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

" Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce charmant petit entretien ! " dit en riant Remus. " Surtout du passage sur « l'adoration »! " ajouta-il.

" Moi aussi ! " répondirent les autres en cœur.

Sirius les regarda, interloqué, et allait répliquer lorsque Lily lui coupa la parole, affolée :

" Mon Dieu, vous avez vu l'heure, on va être en retard. On a cours à l'autre bout du château ! " s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Regardant leur montre d'un même mouvement, ils se mirent à courir à travers tout le château. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, avant de toquer, Lily sembla réaliser quelque chose et les regarda avec de grands yeux.

" Oh là là, ça va mal, ça va très mal… " murmura-t-elle. " On a Défense maintenant, vous êtes d'accord? " fit-elle. Les 5 autres acquiescèrent sans comprendre. " Et qui nous enseigne ce cours? " demanda-t-elle à nouveau devant leurs airs interrogateurs, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent avant de dire en cœur:

" Parker!! "

" Oh non! " gémit Lily, " il va nous prendre pour des fous et en plus, on n'a aucune excuse. Il y a deux minutes, on était encore avec lui! "

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le Professeur qui les regardait, une moue amusée sur le visage.

" En effet, Miss, vous n'avez aucune excuse et je vous prend également pour des fous " dit-il en riant. " Cependant, je ne tiendrais pas compte de ce retard si M. Black me promet que quand il fera ma description à Miss Renaux, il sera vraiment très gentil " ajouta-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, abasourdis par la déclaration de leur professeur. Sirius se demanda comment Parker faisait pour toujours arriver au plus mauvais moment, et, remarquant les regards insistants de ses amis, il promit à son professeur d'être clément à son égard. Celui-ci laissa enfin rentrer ses jeunes élèves.

Une fois installé, Sirius, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, prit une plume, un morceau de papier et commença à écrire.

_Bon, je vais écrire ce que je voulais te dire car je pense que c'est pas trop le moment de se faire prendre par Parker si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Alors commençons par McGonagall. Donc comme tu le sais déjà, c'est notre prof de métamorphose et la directrice de notre maison. Point positif: Très bonne professeur, quand tu ressors de Poudlard tu connais tout sur tout. Point négatif: C'est une vieille chouette rabougrie qui s'amuse nous donner des devoirs à longueur de journée et qui est très sévère mais je l'adore parce qu'elle me donne toujours plein de retenues et j'adore faire des retenues avec elle, elle est tellement belle…_

Sirius fit glisser le morceau de papier vers Océane. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et lu. Quand elle eut finie, elle éclata d'un rire silencieux en le regardant. Sirius se surprit à penser qu'elle était très jolie mais il effaça rapidement ces images quand il remarqua que la jeune fille lui répondait avec un petit sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit le papier, que Sirius déplia.

_J'en étais sûre, je le savais ! Tu es amoureux de McGonagall. Halala, quand je dirai ça aux autres… C'est vrai que la différence d'âge est assez flagrante, mais je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux ensemble…_

Sirius regarda un petit moment le papier, déconcerté puis il prit sa plume et lui répondit.

_Oh non ! Comment as-tu fait pour deviner mon grand secret ? Pitié, pitié, pitié ne le dis pas aux autres, je t'en prie! Bon, allez, trêve de plaisanteries… je continue ma description:_

_- Flitwick: Enchantements. Je pense que c'est un bon prof, il est gentil et sait s'y prendre mais il est un peu benêt et puis, il ne donne jamais de retenues alors c'est pas très drôle…_

_- Binns: Histoire de la Magie et comme tu as pu le remarquer, c'est un véritable somnifère. Tous ses cours sont de longs, très longs, très très longs et ennuyeux monologues. Si jamais t'es insomniaque, tu demandes quelques cours particuliers avec lui et t'es guérie pour la vie ! Enfin bref…_

_- Chourave: Botanique. Elle est très bien mais un peu dépassée par les évènements la plupart du temps. En plus court, elle est sur son petit nuage de plantes!!_

_Ensuite, tu as Parker, notre très charmant prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il est absolument génial, beau et il est très bon d'autant plus qu'il est plutôt sympa. Bref, il est parfait, exceptionnel, fabuleux, extraordinaire, merveilleux… (Ça ira? J'ai bien tenu ma promesse?)_

_Pour la divination, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir quoi que se soit, tu t'en rends déjà très bien compte toute seule si je ne m'abuse!_

_Ah oui! J'oubliais Silver, prof de potions. Pas besoin non plus de dire grand-chose sur lui. Il t'adule, te vénère et tu sais déjà que c'est un excellent prof malgré le fait qu'il soit un sombre crétin d'une injustice totale envers nous, les Gryffondors. C'est un c (censuré pour ne pas trop te choquer)._

_Voilà je cois que j'ai tout dit, si tu as des questions…_

Après avoir plié le morceau de papier, Sirius donna le morceau de parchemin à Océane qui le déplia et le lut. Quand elle eut terminée, elle se tourna, lui fit un sourire en articulant un « merci ». Sirius lui rendit son sourire et passa le reste du cours à penser à tout et à rien. Enfin, la sonnerie sonna et Sirius sauta de sa chaise comme si elle l'avait soudainement électrocuté et sortit deux secondes plus tard de la classe sans prêter attention à personne. Une fois dehors, il soupira bruyamment: les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés.


End file.
